1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of conventional apparatuses have been reported which read image information by using line sensors or contact sensors.
When image information is read by a contact reading apparatus which is brought into tight contact with the surface of an original, the reading apparatus is fixed in position while the original is fed at a constant speed according to a conventional method. However, it is difficult for this conventional reading apparatus to record an original such as a thick book or the like. In addition to this disadvantage, an original feed apparatus is required to feed the original at a constant speed, resulting in a large size and high cost. In order to overcome these drawbacks, a method is proposed wherein an original is fixed while a reading apparatus is moved. In this case, an original feed apparatus is not required. However, when the reading apparatus is fed at an arbitrary speed along an arbitrary direction, the image is recorded twice or partially omitted, resulting in inconvenience. In addition to these disadvantages, the feed speed and direction of the reading apparatus are limited, resulting in a large size and high cost. In addition, information pertaining to the location of the image information on the original (hereinafter "location information of the image") cannot be obtained.